callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub Base
Sub Base is a multiplayer level featured in Modern Warfare 2. It features an indoor dock with a docked submarine. The map is contested by Navy SEALs and the Spetsnaz and is based on the missions The Gulag and Contingency. There is a large courtyard in the middle of the map that all buildings eventually flow into. The courtyard is normally a hotly contested area of the map as it is exposed to fire from all directions, including the edges of the map, the structures leading to the center and nearby rooftops. On each side of the map it is possible to get onto the rooftop of the buildings. On one side it is a large cat-walk with two buildings behind it that you are able to climb on - these provide decent cover for snipers and on the other side there is a second floor, instead of a cat-walk, that leads to a open area on top of the middle of the building that is connected to another second-floor building on the far other side. The side with the cat-walk seems to be harder to use since you are vulnerable to air support, more easily spotted, and have much less cover. Unsurprisingly, a Thermal Scope will not work well on this map as it can be hard to distinguish targets at long range. Tips thumb|left|The Map of Sub Base. * The safest place to signal for a Care Package, Emergency Airdrop and operate manned killstreaks is on the Spetsnaz spawn area since not much action happens there and most happens on the other side, the SEALs spawn point. *Heartbeat sensors can be quite confusing due to the multiple floors of the buildings. * This map is very suited for sniping, although it can be argued that it is done best with an ACOG Scope. Apart from the long "Corridor" at the back of the map (SEAL Spawn), a lot of the sniping someone might do on this map is easily suited to an ACOG scope due the ranges of engagement. When using the Thermal Scope, avoid high areas and looking down - the snow can make some players appear almost invisible. * Both bomb sites are potentialy dangerous because of ambushers from all directions. If you or a teammate is planting the bomb, throw a smoke to mask their exact location. When the bomb is counting down, hide and wait, if anyone arrives to disarm it, kill them. * The SEAL's spawn is almost always a good area to lay down airstrikes or killstreaks. * The Fearless challenge can be completed on this map if the player hides in the small hut at the edge of the map behind the SEALs spawn. Trivia *Along with the obviously Russian submarines at the base there is at least one, American Los Angeles class at the dock and a SEAL Delivery Vehicle hanging from a gantry in one of the buildings, both of these were from The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. The American sub, distinguished by the number 730, appears to be an early Los Angeles SSN, however the hull number 730 belongs to the USS Henry M. Jackson. The USS Jackson is an Ohio class submarine much bigger than the sub in the game, and with 24 Trident missile tubes. In this case it should be designated SSBN 730 for a nuclear ballistic missile submarine, not SSN 730. *If a player is wearing a ghillie suit on this level, it will appear as urban rather than arctic, likely due to the prevalence of urban terrain in the map. *There is a poster in the building just right of the Russian spawn that shows an AK47's parts and how to assemble it. *The Russian submarines on this map are Borei class, a proposed prototype that is being developed in Russia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer